


Book cover for Slow Hands Killer by Paxlux

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: BAMFs, Cover Art, M/M, Photoshop, how does one tag perfection?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my most favourite 00Q's. If you haven't read it yet... you are just in for such a treat! I'm almost jealous that you get to come across this afresh. Two versions because I can't pick between red or blue - blue for the line, red because fuck yes!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Après moi, le déluge. (There is nothing gentle about Bond. There is nothing gentle about Q.)</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tumbled here: <a href="http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48865186417/book-covers-for-slow-hands-killer-by-paxlux-two">http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48865186417/book-covers-for-slow-hands-killer-by-paxlux-two</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for Slow Hands Killer by Paxlux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [slow hands killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568881) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> This is one of my most favourite 00Q's. If you haven't read it yet... you are just in for such a treat! I'm almost jealous that you get to come across this afresh. Two versions because I can't pick between red or blue - blue for the line, red because fuck yes!
> 
>  
> 
> _Après moi, le déluge. (There is nothing gentle about Bond. There is nothing gentle about Q.)_
> 
>  
> 
> Tumbled here: <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48865186417/book-covers-for-slow-hands-killer-by-paxlux-two>


End file.
